Whacked Out
by LilSkittle
Summary: Sam is a normal girl who goes to a normal High school and has an adorable little sister named Avery. Things get a little strange when Sam is sucked into Avery's favorite TV show. Now, all Sam can think about is getting back to her little sister, but is Avery there herself? And who is this prince Sam keeps hearing about?
1. Ripped Away

"THANK YOU DEAR GOD!" I yelled.

Not only was it the last day of school, but I didn't have to stay after for whatever stupid reason the teacher could come up with. I did my little happy dance in front of my classmates that were currently filing out of the classroom. The bell had just rung, signaling the start of the break away from this hellhole!

"Miss Brians…" my teacher walked up from behind me. I turned to see tears in her eyes. I smiled sadly and hugged her. This was the one teacher I would actually be missing over break.

"You stay out of trouble, you hear me?" she said, holding me at arm's length. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yep, and I'll keep those little hellions of yours in check whenever you need me to" I smiled. This teacher was awesome because she let me curse whenever I had the feeling.

"I'll be sure to hire you as a babysitter. No go get to your own family, I'll see you next year" Mrs. Adams said. She hugged me tightly again, and I grabbed my stuff.

"Hey" I said while turning around to look her in the eye. "Chin up. You'll still be my theatre teacher next year. I'll take care of the freshmen next year too, don't worry"

With a wink and a wave, I exited the room. I ran outside the school building with excitement. Incidentally, I had missed the bus. Just dandy, right?

"Shit" I breathed. My little sister will get worried if I'm late to get her. It was a good thing that I didn't bring my backpack. I decided to run to her elementary school. Being forced onto the track team had some perks, although hours upon hours of cross country almost killed me. I will definitely not be doing that next year.

I was running along the sidewalk when I caught the first glimpse of my baby sister. She sat in the window like usual so I could see her. I walked in and bent over. It was my usual routine with running. You just get that urge to show your butt to everyone while you catch your breath.

"Sammy, what's wrong. You look red?" I felt a small hand placed on my back. I looked over at my sister's worried expression. Could she get any cuter?

"Yeah-_pant-_missed the-_pant-_bus" I flopped onto the bench. Avery, the sweetest thing alive, handed me her water bottle. I drank the whole thing and stood up. Avery took my hand and guided me towards the doorway. We walked back to our house in silence. Once we got there, I unlocked the door and let Avery in. She threw her stuff on our kitchen table and I sat down to start my summer reading. I figured '_hey let's finish this crap so I can do more fun stuff later_!'

Thirty minutes into Moby Dick, I decided to take a break. The one phrase running through my mind the entire freaking time was '_high school is a bitch_!'

"Sammy, can I braid your hair?" Avery called from the living room. I walked in and saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. I looked at the TV and I saw one of the shows I watched when I was her age. As we spoke, a red head was flying around in a two piece with wings and boots. I smiled at her.

"Can we watch wipeout?" I asked. Avery's eyes started to water and I held up my hands.

"Kidding, kidding. Can you do a headband braid?" I asked her. Avery was a little braiding prodigy. To where I was hopeless in the natural arts of being a freaking girl, Avery was already braiding hair and reading clique books. I sat down in front of her after I straitened my hair. Avery is a little OCD about my black hair being completely straight when she started braiding it.

A thunderstorm had sounded when Avery was halfway done with my hair. Avery got up and turned off all the electronics except the TV. I rolled my eyes at her little habit. If the power goes out, it goes out.

"What season is this?" I asked my baby sis.

"Season two, episode one" Avery recited while she bobby-pinned my hair. I felt around my head and found a braid that went across my head like a hairband. That's when the TV went haywire. It started going discolored, and then the noise was wacked out. When I started seeing electricity flashing around the TV I covered Avery with my body to protect her from the oncoming explosion.

I felt agony hit my back when a bright light came up from behind me. The last thing I remember was Avery being torn away from my grasp, and then I blacked out.

* * *

"The hell?" I mumbled. I tried opening my eyes, but the throbbing pain in my head made it a slow process. When I finally got up, I put my head in my hands. The throbbing torture subsided and I finally got a look around. What good did that do me? None. It did diddly squat to my current situation.

I was in a strangely clean alleyway. When I stood up, I saw the weirdly colored dumpsters and walls. Is this what Canada looks like?

"Avery?!" I called out my little sister's name. She didn't answer. I decided to flip out for five minutes before calming down. '_It's okay, she knows to hug a fricken tree when she's lost. She's a smart girl'_ I thought to myself.

I followed the path out of the alleyway and I looked around. The streets where bustling and I flipped out on the inside this time. The people didn't look like people. Well, they looked like people, but not normal people. They looked like something out of cartoons. The guys were sexy, the women were beautiful, and the kids were almost as cute as Avery.

"Holy shit" I said, and I earned a couple strange looks from onlookers.

"Hey, miss trash" a voice said behind me. I turned around and was greeted with the wonderful sight of three girls. I could tell the one in the middle was the ring leader because her outfit was deep purple and had the gothic appeal and the two girls beside her were wearing the 'little miss muffet gone wrong' outfit. The sad thing was that I actually knew the middle girl.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said, get out of my way!" Chimera yelled.

"Yo, get out of my face. I don't answer to girls like you" I smirked. Chimera pissed me off so much from watching the TV show, but the affect was back full force. Chimera looked taken back at my defiance.

"Well, you obviously don't know who I am. You are talking to royalty!" Chimera smirked back.

"Well gothic trash, you are most likely oblivious to the fact that I don't give a shit. Now, I would like an apology, if you don't mind" I rolled my eyes at her childness. Chimera's face went red.

"Don't you even dare use magic on me, bitch. I have absolutely zero time for your stupid antics. Goodbye goth trash, and whore lackeys" I smiled and skipped away. I didn't look back until I felt searing pain in my back. I turned my head and spotted Chimera with a finger in the air and a green glow coming from its tip.

"Oh. Hell. No" I said. I whipped my whole body around walked straight up to Chimera and I stared at her.

"Okay lady, listen up. You just zapped me in the back. Now, seeing as you cause me pain voluntarily, and I am going to have to see a doctor for this, I could sue your ass for all you've got! But, being the nice girl I am, I'm going to settle for this." I said, and I gave her a right uppercut to the jaw. Chimera stepped backwards, holding onto her jaw.

"Y-you! Why would you do that?!" She wailed.

"Because unlike your prissy ass, I don't settle with magic. I was taught to never throw the first punch, but you can bet your sweet ass that I will throw the last one" I said while quoting Facebook, and I spun on my heel. Walking off, I heard screaming and shushes.

I walked on, thinking of my current situation. '_Okay, so you're in a TV show… and you just dealt with the prissiest bitch on earth. Wait, Magix? I am in Magix, right? Never mind. All I have to do is get to Alfea, ad talk to Faragonda.'_

I spotted something that looked like a mirror. I looked at myself and gasped. My pale skin was flawless, my long black hair was in the same fashion as when I got here, but more defined, my caribbean blue eyes were wider, and my clothes took on a whole new fashion. My denim shorts got shorter and tighter, my black t-shirt's hem shrunk to show my flat stomach, but my jacked stayed its same oversized and comfortable self, and my sneakers turned stark white. I looked like the freaking backstreet cowgirl. Dandy, right? And I called Chimera a whore.

"All aboard!" I heard a man yell. I turned to see a small man in an opening of what looked like a futuristic downtown bus. Sweet! I ran over to the man in a split second.

"Does this thing stop at Alfea?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"How much for a ride?"

"First ride is free"

"Really? You are an awesome dude" I said while climbing onboard. I took a seat in the very back. I sat down but I felt something in my back pocket. I pulled out my Ipod and did the little happy dance. Not only was I in a TV show, but I had my Ipod. I could corrupt everyone on this bus just by clicking a button! Thank sweet baby Jesus for Eminem and Nikki Minaj, not to mention Peirce the Veil and Skillet.

"Miss, Alfea will be coming up in five minutes" the man at the front said. I laughed a little. This was too unreal! The man stopped right at the gates, having gotten through the supposed magic barrier. I hopped off the bus, waved the man goodbye, and walked onto the school grounds.

Right as I was about to enter, someone stopped me.

"Young lady!" a spiffy, upper-class voice called out to me. "Are you lost?" When I turned around and saw the one person I didn't want to deal with right now.

"Uh, no ma'am. I'm looking for Mrs. Faragonda's office. Before you ask, I don't go to school here but I still need to talk with her" I said politely as possible. If that even is possible.

"Oh, follow me. And keep up!" she said while leading me through hallways and stopped at on large door.

"Mrs. Faragonda is in a meeting right now, but if you want to walk in, be my guest." I shrugged and pushed the doors wide open. I stopped to see an old dude with a staff, a witch with purple hair that looked like a unicorn's horn, and Mrs. Faragonda.

"Young lady! What is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Faragonda yelled.

"Look Lady! I am not in the happiest mood right now, and I was told to just go ahead and barge in, so don't even try to pin this one me!" I yelled back, just getting started on my rant.

"Then why are you here?" The old man looked at me curiously.

"I would like to fricken know the answer myself. I was watching TV at home with my little sister, got sucked in, fell into your world, and all I know is that Mrs. Faragonda is badass and she can handle most anything." I said.

"YOUNG LADY!" Mrs. Faragonda said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, bad language, but it was supposed to be a compliment." I said. Mrs. Faragonda looked taken back, but she put up a mask of indifference.

"Tell us why you are here. I sense that you are not from the magical realms, nor from earth." Mrs. Faragonda stated.

"Well, you're mostly right. You see, in my reality, your universe is a TV show. You're all characters. But, somehow, I got sucked in. I'm from earth, and I'm also from Houston, not Gardenia. I still don't know what state that's in. Anyway, I met Chimera, got pissed off, hopped a bus, and wound up here. I know the winx fairies and their boyfriend's names, except one of them hasn't even shown up… bastard. I know your name and Griselda's name. However, I forgot your names and some of the professor's names." I finished my monolog and plopped down onto the couch. All of the school principals stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So you are the one" the pale ass witch said.

"The huh?"

"We were tipped off by an anonymous source that a new fairy would be showing up with a strange story, and that is would all be true." Mrs. Faragonda said. Damn, she reminded me way too much of Mrs. Adams.

"Anywho, please tell us your current housing situation…" the old man said.

"Currently homeless with no plans for the future, how 'bout you?" I asked.

"That will never do. Come with me" Faragonda held out her hand to me and I grabbed it with a smile. She walked me up a couple of flights of stairs and we stopped at a door. She opened it wide and I knew what room I was in.

"This is the Winx's room. There are no spares." I said.

"That, my dear, is why we have magic." She said to me. With a wave of her hand, a doorway appeared magically and I stepped through it. I gasped when I looked inside. The walls were plush red, the carpet was stark white, all my favorite band posters were there, and my sketchpad was laying on the desk right next to a white laptop.

The bed had a black spread, red sheet pillows, and black decorative pillows. The room was wide with space and when I opened the closet, all of my clothes from home were there. True, they were shrunken down to whore size to fit the style of the show, but my clothes were here. I walked up to Mrs. Faragonda quietly and I decided to ask one question and one question only.

"Are you Gandhi and Christina Aguilera rolled into one?" I asked. Mrs. Faragonda laughed.

"No my dear, I certainly am not. Now, you must be tired." She said.

"You're telling me. I think I have jet lag, and I didn't even ride a fricken plane. How crazy is that?" I said drowsily. I walked over to the bed and flopped into the covers. Oh, did I mention it was a water bed with heaters in it? That is my freaking heaven.

* * *

Faragonda was in a frantic state of mind. The prophesy was coming true. The guardian was already here. The princess shall be kidnapped and the prince shall be the savior. But who are the Prince and The Princess. Faragonda had looked into the girl's mind to set up her room, and to gain personal information.

Samantha, or Sam, Brians is an older sibling to young Avery Brians. She suspected Avery of being the little princess, knowing that the two's connection would fire up the young guardian enough to rescue her. Faragonda also knew that Sam would have to be taught to go into her winx form.

Faragonda did not know who the prince might be, but she knew he would be showing up sooner rather than later.

"He will be a specialist, you know" Saladin said. He walked up and patted Faragonda on the shoulder.

"Helia will be surprised when he finds out that his sister had finally come back. The way the prophecy was worded, I don't see why we had to use our own families to fulfill it." He said with a sad look. Faragonda knew that he wanted to get to know his granddaughter and introduce her to her brother.

"Helia will most likely treat her like family. I just hope he is happy that he finally has family" Faragonda said.

"I for one want to see when my nephew will get here. He will no doubt be a goody-goody like you two, seeing as my sister is the one who had him, but I do wish I will get to see the lad. Faragonda, has the girl taken care of your granddaughter?" Griffin asked.

Faragonda smiled. She liked the memories that she saw in Sam's head. The girl had raised Avery well.

"Her name is Avery and Saladin's granddaughter is named Samantha, although she goes by Sam. We both know that you left it to his adoptive parents to name your nephew, but you must know by now." Faragonda asked.

"Yes, his name is Andrew" Griffin said. Faragonda could see the old witch's eyes soften just a bit. The toll that these three will take on them will be huge, but no doubt wonderful in a way.

"Shall we go over the prophecy one more time?" Faragonda asked.

"Let me call Helia and tell him the news. He'll be surprised" Saladin said as he walked off.

"So, do you know what type of fairy she is?" Griffin asked. Faragonda gave her a look, wondering where this inquisitive attitude came from.

"Of course I don't know what fairy she is. That is for her to find out on her own." and with that wonderful statement, headmaster Faragonda walked back to her office, head full of questions about Avery and Sam.

* * *

**Well, i have no words for this, so just read and review to your freaking heart's content. Sorry for the cursing, but i'ts going to happen a couple times in this story.**


	2. Family?

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap "" I chanted. I just woke up with the most killer headache. Damn TV. "Avery is so going to get it when I wake her up this morning."

I opened my eyes, and then I remembered. I won't be waking Avery up this morning. Probably never again will I be able to see my sleepy sister in her comfy bed or kiss her goodnight or send her off to school. Ever since mom walked out on the two of us, it's been my job to take care of her, but now…

"Avery" I said, sorrow laced into my tone. I could feel the tears coming on. I wrapped my grey jacket around myself and brought my legs in. I heard footsteps in the hallway, and I didn't want to be caught crying my eyes out. I'm not one of those girls who cry over the drop of a hat.

Instead of staying where I was, I jumped up and hid in the bathroom, leaving a bit of a crack in the opening for me to peek through. My door slid open, and Faragonda walked in. Behind her came the old guy that I can't remember the name of. I knew it had something to do with salad, though. I closed the door and held my breath.

"She's not here" I heard the old guy say. "Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know Saladin, but she couldn't have gone far. The bed is still warm" Faragonda concluded form the other side of the door.

Damn my external body heat. Wait, Saladin? Oh my god, I knew it had something to do with salad. Score on for the non-fairy girl in the closet. Two down, one witch to go…

"You stay here and wait for her if she comes back. Mrs. Faragonda will come with me and see if she's lost" I heard Saladin tell someone. Please don't n Knut, please don't be Knut, please don't be Knut! I will not hold back on ogre jokes if it's Knut.

I heard a muffled reply from behind the door. The door to my room opened and closed, signaling that the two old people had left for the time being. '_Now, to get rid of the accomplice. Oh, crap!_' I thought.

I heard the soft thud of steps crossing the room. A shadow appeared from underneath the door and a knock sounded.

"You can come out now, I won't bite" he said. I know that voice. My hand gripped the knob of the door. I twisted it and pushed the door open. In front of me stood a very tall dude, in a tight full body suit of blue and cream with a light blue cape and boots to match. The shocking thing was that this dude had long black hair pulled into an extremely loose and flared ponytail, I don't even think you can call that a ponytail. His eyes were a stormy grey and his angular face sported his pale skin to perfection.

"Helia?" I asked. He stared at me with wide eyes. I blinked a couple times at him. He stepped out of my way for me to get out of the closet.

"How do you know my name?" he asked me.

"They didn't tell you, huh?" I said and fell backwards onto my bed. Waterbeds are way too soft for their own good.

"No. I must ask, why were you hiding in the closet?" Helia asked me with a smooth look.

"Okay, long story short, I was missing my little sis, teared up, and I don't like people seeing me cry. Answer your questions?" I asked. My question earned me a quiet nod. Good enough.

"So how's Flora doing?" I asked. The curiosity was killing me; I just had to know about my favorite fairy.

"How do you know Flora?"

"I don't. Just thought I'd be polite and ask." I said. "So what the hell are you even doing here, not to be rude. Shouldn't you be at the beach or something?"

Helia's eyes widened at me. I raised my eyebrows. He shook his head at me and a small smile played at his lips.

"You know everything, don't you?" he joked. I laughed a little.

"Just about. No seriously, test me" I said.

"Okay, what happened last year" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Way to easy. Okay, Darkar tried to control Bloom, she went evil, you and the specialists-" I was cut off by the door opening and Faragonda walked in, along with Saladin.

"Oh, there you are. We walked all over looking for you!" Faragonda scolded me. I started laughing. I was getting scolded by a cartoon character, and somehow this was funny to me. Mental? I think yes.

"Sorry, it's just too funny" I said between laughs. Everyone was staring at me. "So, what did you need me for." I asked after I was done.

"Well, we have some news to tell you" Saladin said, conjuring up three chairs in front of the bedpost. "You see, what you believe is not reality"

"Oh, HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLL no. I put five bucks on the fact that my sister is real, the fact that I go to high school in Texas is real, and that this is all a mentally induced image, based on the overworking of school." I said. They all stared at me apologetically.

"Well, you are right about most of that" Saladin started. "You see, before you were born, and prophecy was set into motion. There would be three decendants of three, one guardian of heart, prince of persuasion, and princess of power."

"Oh dear god, please tell me I'm not the princess. Just, no. To hell with that idea" I said, stopping him. Saladin smiled at me. He reminded me so much of someone from a long time ago, but I can't put my finger on it…

"No dear, you are the guardian of heart. There is more, sadly. The descendants will be raised in another dimension, one with cruel reality. The Prince shall watch over, the Guardian shall protect, and the Princess shall be." Saladin told me.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Avery… is the princess?" I asked, stunned. Saladin nodded. "YUSH! I can finally make Avery's dream come true!" I yelled, jumping up to stand on the bed. It didn't work so well, because I fell right back down.

"What is Avery's dream?" Faragonda asked me, right after impact.

"She always wishes to be a princess every night. I told her once to wish on a star, and she made me do it every night along with her" I laughed.

"I see. Now, your descendants have been waiting for you to return for a while. It was always suspected that the guardian would be back first." Faragonda said with a knowing smile.

"Huh? You mean we have relatives? Seriously?!" I asked incredulously. Faragonda nodded, Helia was beaming, and Saladin was smiling sadly at me.

"Yes, but you must know that your sister, is not really your sister" Faragonda asked.

"Yeah, I know. Avery and I were adopted, but our mom left when she were really young, so I took care of her." I said.

"Ah, is that what she told you. Samantha, do you really not know who Helia and I are?" Saladin asked me.

"Well, Helia is Flora's boyfriend, and I feel like I've seen you before…OH SHUT UP!" I said, realization dawning on me. "Saladin, are you my grandfather!?" I asked.

"Well, yes. And that would make Helia your brother" Saladin smiled at me. I just sat there for a while. Nothing was connected. It's kinda like the lights are on but nobody's home. I think someone waved their hand in front of my face a couple times.

"Samantha!" Faragonda yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry. It was all just sinking in. Wait, does that mean that you're Avery's grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes, and, seeing as you two are somehow related, I am also your grandmother" Faragonda smiled at me.

"So does this mean I call y'all grandma and grandpa now?" I asked. Saladin laughed and Faragonda fondly shook her head.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I rolled eyes with a smile.

"With that out of the way, its time you got started" Saladin said while Helia helped me get off my awesome water bed.

"Started with what?" I asked skeptically.

"With fairy training, of course. My granddaughter will not be behind! Summer vacation is enough time to get you up to speed" Saladin said with a grin. Helia smiled apologetically.

"Shit"


	3. Fireball Track

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit " I chanted. I was currently dodging fireballs on a regular track you would find back in my dimension. I jumped hurdles, dodged fireballs, and hopped trenches like a sir. '_Beat that Riven' _I thought to myself.

"TIME!" I yell as I finished my mile. Faragonda, Saladin, and Helia were all staring at me like I had just bitch slapped them.

"YO! TIME!" I said walking up to them.

"She just beat Riven's time and he was on the old track" Helia said, stunned. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, I'm a lab rat. Oh, thanks you guys, let's just forget the fact that I could have died out there!" I said, bending over to show the world my butt. Faragonda patted me on the back and handed me a water bottle.

"None of our specialists could get through a full mile of that course. I would like someone like you to show those boys to run this" Saladin rubbed his chin, apparent thoughtful and motioned for Faragonda to come talk with him. Helia walked over to me and helped me up.

"Don't bend over, you won't breathe as well" he instructed me. I pushed my back to the nearby fence, gasping for air.

"Next time, I'm doing this in basketball shorts and a sports bra. No ifs, ands, or buts. Nuff said." I gasped out. Helia laughed at me.

"You laugh again, I'll splash you." I raised my water bottle at him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Come at me bro"

Helia laughed at my language.

"Okay, no more perfect hair for you" I said, trying to splash him with my water bottle. He dodged the first time, going for his own water bottle. That is how our water war started. We were flinging splashes left and right. Helia ran out of water first, and decided to wrestle mine out of my hands. I guess that's when the old people noticed us.

"Helia! Sam! Quit acting childish, and why are you both soaking wet?" Saladin asked me.

"Oh, no reason. Just a little sibling rivalry going on." I said, and started to whistle innocently. Saladin shook his head.

"I have discussed this with Mrs. Faragonda, and we wanted to know what you two think. We want Sam to train some of the willing specialists in this course. She will run the track first, and the run the boys on it. Helia, I don't really trust some of our boys to be alone with Sam, so I want you to go to the course with her." Saladin explained.

"But, Stella's ball is tonight…" Helia trailed off. I remembered that my favorite fairy was upset that my brother wasn't there in that episode. Maybe I can mix a few things up.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to that" I said nonchalantly. Helia looked at me questioningly. I winked at him.

"I mean, all Helia needs to do is RSVP to the digital invite, we both go shopping after the course, and we go party, What better way to explain my arrangement to the Winx?" I said and sipped my water bottle. Helia was staring at me, jaw dropped.

"Well, Sam does have a point" Saladin said.

"Oh, yeah. There is one thing you guys might want to know. Avery calls me Sammy, so use that nickname if y'all want" I said, sipping the bottle again.

"Good to know, Sammy." Helia teased.

"Okay, do you want to get splashed again?" I threatened, tilting my water bottle towards him. He held up his hands in defeat. "Yeah, thought so."

"Okay, so go get ready to run and Helia will lava bike you over to Red Fountain" Saladin said. With that said, Saladin flashed out with his dragon staff.

"Be right back" I told Helia. I ran into Alfea and into my room. I threw on my burnt orange basketball shorts that shrunk to reveal most of my upper leg. Thank god that my black tank was still the same size. I threw on a pair of Nike shoes and threw my hair back into a ponytail.

"Ready!" I yelled as I burst through the Alfea doors. Helia was already on the lava bike with a helmet waiting. He handed one to me but I brushed it aside.

"You kidding me? I want to feel the wind, bro. FEEL IT!" I emphasized. Helia shrugged and smiled. He hopped on and I hopped on after him, wrapping my arms around my brother's torso for protection.

* * *

"Sammy, when we get up there, I'm taking a shower" Helia told me as we hopped off the lava bike.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I could barely hear him. He rolled his eyes at me, probably picking up on my habit, and took out a note pad.

It read:

_I told you to wear the helmet_

"Did we not establish the fact that I like the wind?" I asked sarcastically.

_Yes. When we get up there, I'm going to take a shower. Just stay in the room until I'm finished._

"Yeah sure" I shrugged. Helia led me to his and Riven's room. It was spotless. I had to give kudos to them for being teenage boys and having a clean room.

"Just stay here" Helia told me. I plopped down on one of the two beds. I guessed it was Riven's, but I seriously did not give a shit right then.

Just then, the door to the room burst open. About four guys walked into the room. They took one look at me, and did a double take.

"Sup?" I asked them, fiddling with my sneakers.

"Uh not to be rude but-" the tanned brunette raised a finger to ask me a question, but not really sure how to phrase it.

"What are you doing here?! And on my bed?!" Riven exploded.

"I thought that would be obvious, Riven" I said nonchalantly. Riven blushed, most likely thinking something inappropriate. It made me crack up.

"Oh my god, I mad the unblushable blush! Score one for the white-as-paper girl!" I said standing up.

"Sammy, who are you talking to?" Helia came out of the room dressed in and his uniform.

"Helia!" Timmy exploded.

"What will Flora think?!" Sky yelled.

"That's low, dude." Brandon added disapprovingly.

I cracked up. Helia put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples.

"Sam, what did you tell them" Helia asked calmly.

"Absolutely nothing. They asked what I was doing here, and I said I thought that would be obvious" I laughed again. "Oh, and Riven blushed a little. It was quite funny"

"You guys, it's not like that. Sammy is my sister" Helia explained. I waved my fingers at them. I swear all of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"We didn't know you had a sister" Timmy said skeptically.

"Well, you have to admit they do look identical accept the eyes." Brandon commented, staring at me.

"Yeah, we get that a lot" I said, recalling Faragonda's words. Helia gave me a strange look.

"Anywho, Sam is going to waltz herself down to the track. Buh-bye!" I waved goodbye. Yes, I did just talk in third person, deal with is you damn sexy specialists.

* * *

"Okay Helia, since when do you have a sister?" Sky asked as the specialists were getting ready for the course. Only Helia knew who the coach would be.

"Since a year after I was born, thank you" Helia answered.

"But, you never talk about her" Timmy pointed out.

"She never popped up" Helia explained, not really lying.

"Okay, stop bothering the man. He is obviously overprotective of his hot sister" Riven joked, hitting Helia on the back.

"I wouldn't say that…" Helia trailed off.

"So, where did she come from? And why is she at the specialist's course?" Brandon quizzed Helia.

"You can ask her that yourself because we need to get down there" Timmy said, saving Helia from having to explain why Sam was there.

"Thanks" Helia whispered. Timmy gave Helia the look that said '_You're giving me answers later_'

The specialists walked down to the newer track, close to the arena. The quick beat of music could be heard from the track, and they saw Sam, about to run the lap.

"Yo Helia! You're late, brosif!" Sam yelled to Helia.

"Sorry Sammy. Just start… Whats with the music?!" Helia called.

"Cause it keeps the blood pumping. Now, can we take care of the first row, because I almost swear that I heard some domestic jokes floating around. Can I kick their asses?" Sam asked him.

"No, no you may not." Helia walked up to Sam and patted her head. He walked back to his friends and stood in front of the benches of guys there.

"Okay, specialists. Sam here ran the new course that none of us could finish, and beat Riven's best time on it. She was asked to show us the technique." Helia called out over the music.

"SUP SPECIALISTS!" Sam yelled. "HELIA, ACTAUALLY SET THE TIME CORRECTLY THIS TIME!"

Helia waved to show that he heard her. At the moment Sam sprang up to start running, the lyrics to the song started.

**_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_**

**_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome_**

**_ Walk into the club like what up? I got a big cock_**

**_Nah, I'm just pumped, I bought some shit from the thrift shop_**

**_Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty_**

**_The people like "Damn, that's a cold ass honky"_**

Sam hit the first hundred mark. That's when the fireballs started. One flew past her, and the straight at her, causing her to flip over it. She landed perfectly on her feet and kept sprinting.

**_Rolling in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine_**

**_Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green_**

**_Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me_**

**_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like sheets, piss_**

**_But shit, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it_**

**_'Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins_**

**_Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grungy, fucking it_**

**_I am stunting and flossing and saving my money and I'm hella happy_**

**_That's a bargain bitch, I'mma take your grandpa style_**

**_I'mma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa_**

**_Can I have his hand-me-downs? Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers_**

**_Dookie Brown leather jacket that I found digging_**

Sam was on her second hundred, where the hurdles popped up. She jumped them with ease, along with dodging the fireballs. At one hurdle, the fireball was coming up over the hurdle, so she ducked underneath it instead of jumping it and kept running.

**_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard_**

**_I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a knee board_**

**_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller_**

**_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_**

**_I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those_**

**_The sneaker heads would be like "Ah, he got the Velcros"_**

**_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_**

**_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome_**

**_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_**

**_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome_**

**_What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?_**

**_What you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin?_**

**_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage_**

**_One man's trash, that's another man's come up_**

**_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button up shirt_**

**_'Cause right now, I'm up in here stunting_**

**_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the bins_**

**_I'm that sucker, sucker searching in the section_**

**_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy_**

**_I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second hand and I'll rock that motherfucker_**

**_They built a onsie with the socks on the motherfucker_**

Sam was on her third hundred, where the trenches were added to the course. Most of the specialists run through the water ones, just to cool off. Instead, Sam decided to jump them all. The fireballs were getting bigger. At one point, Sam had to backbend to dodge them.

**_I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker_**

**_They be like "Oh that Gucci, that's hella tight"_**

**_I'm like "Yo, that's fifty dollars for a t-shirt"_**

**_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_**

**_Fifty dollars for a t-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch shit_**

**_I call that getting swindled and pimped, shit_**

**_I call that getting tricked by business, that shirt's hella dough_**

**_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't_**

**_Peep game, come take a look through my telescope_**

**_Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you hella won't, man you hella won't_**

**_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_**

Sam was on the fourth hundred, jumping the trenches and hurdles, dodging the fireballs. Helia found himself silently cheering for his sister on.

**_I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road_**

**_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_**

**_I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road_**

**_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_**

**_I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road_**

**_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_**

**_I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road_**

**_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_**

**_I'm, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome_**

Sam burst through the finish line. She walked up to the specialists looked at all of them, and sat down in the grass.

"Dear god, I am NEVER doing that again" she said.

"It was probably put on a lower level." A guy in the first row said.

"Oh, hell no. I'd love to see you try the last four hundred, and make it" Sam challenged. The guy palled. "Yeah, thought so." Sam stood up and decided to tell them her technique.

"What you do is throw all track rules out the door. If a hurdle is blocked, go under it. Fireball coming at you? Shove the guy in the next lane over a few inches. Trench to wide? Go around it. Course done. Plain and simple. Now run." Sam ordered. Almost all of the specialists got up.

"Wait, she's a girl our age. We don't have to listen to her!" the guy from before yelled.

"Okay bro, come here." Sam pointed to the spot in front of her. The guy smugly walked forward. Sam kick his feet out from underneath him, and then walked on him towards the rest of the specialists.

"He is now dead to me. Helia, I'm either taking your lava bike keys or hot wiring it. Which one?" Sam asked Helia.

" Keys are on the counter in my room." Helia answered.

"Okay. Just, I dunno, catch a ride over to Alfea when you get done. We're still going shopping." Sam waved and walked out.

"Who was that?" one of the freshmen asked.

"Dude, that's Helia's sister" Riven said.

"Hardcore" a sophomore said.

"Cool" a junior said.

"Smoken'" a senior commented.

"You okay with them saying your sister is hot?" Sky asked Helia.

"Not really. Just so long as none of them actually talk to her, I can deal" Helia shrugged and started running.

* * *

**Dear god, two posts in one day. Score one for the new writer. Anywho, please read and review to your heart's content.**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far. I really appreciate them.**


	4. The Perfect Dress

"Helia, COME ON!" I yelled. Helia was walking out of Alfea with his lava bike keys. He was taking waaay too much walking down those stairs. When he finally got to the bike, he hopped on and I after him.

"Where too?" he asked.

"I dunno. Take me to a dress shop, really cheap though. I'm broke buddy, I hope you realize that." I said with a laugh. He shook his head and smiled. That was when Faragonda popped up right next to us, scaring the holy shit out of me.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" I yelled, falling off the bike. I looked up at her and she silently smiled.

"Sam, here is some spending money that we hand out to all of our students here at Alfea. Mostly they use it for lunch, but there is some extra left over for some special items that they might want, such as clothes and makeup and whatnot." Faragonda said, handing me a small blue card.

"Really? Dang, there's something I didn't know…" I said. I hugged my newly found grandmother, and surprised her. "Thank you. It means a lot to me"

With those last words of awesomeness, I hopped onto the bike and Helia drove us off.

* * *

"Dear god, I think I've found the one." I said lovingly. Helia and I had entered a little shop in Magix, and it had more of a Victorian appeal to it. I, being in love with Victorian fashions, dragged Helia into the store.

The store itself looked tiny on the outside, almost a little nook in an alleyway. Yet, when you walked inside, the store was HUGE! The person running the store must have enhanced it with magic. It was categorized with southern belle, gothic, Lolita, and many other signs that made me swoon with excitement.

Upon entering the store, I fell in love with a dress on display in the gothic section. I ran to the person managing the counter and asked him if I could try anything on. He said I could try all of them on if I wanted too. Turns out, I was their first customer ever. Talk about strange.

I grabbed the dress and walked to a dressing room. After putting it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit me perfectly. It was a greyish blue corset with crisscrossing halter strings that tied into a large bow at the back of my neck. The rest of the dress was black satin, kissing the floor as I walked. The back of the gown had the lace up for the corset, but also miles of ruffles crawling down the back of the skirt.

"Helia, what do you think?" said, walking out to show off. Helia's jaw dropped on sight of my gown. I grinned at his reaction. I bet I looked sexy.

"You do know we're going to Solaria, right?" he asked me. I nodded happily.

"Yes, we're going to the sunshiniest planet ever. I love the gothic Victorian Lolita look, Helia. Please, don't ruin for me" I said. I knew that the gothic look would earn me a lot of weird looks from the locals, but I don't give a damn. I want my dress you mofo.

"Miss, might I say that that dress looks beautiful on you?" the cashier said. The guy was probably eighteen, but I didn't care. The cute, nice boy was flirting with me.

"Thank you. How much for it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"In the past three years we've been open, you are our only customer. Your purchase is free, if you will only spread the word that we are here." The boy pleaded to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Will do! Let me go get my regular clothes on, and we can find my brother a tux. Yes Helia, I am picking out your tux." I said, walking off to put my dress back.

Once we stepped out of the store, I had my dress and I walked with my brother down what could only be called a strip mall. As we walked Helia started up a conversation.

"That was pretty quick. I heard that girls take hours to choose dresses." Helia said to me.

"A lot of them do, but I always know what I want upon seeing it. My mind never wavers, and my choices somehow always look good on me. It's more of a curse really, because Avery would always walk with me into a store and make me try everything on, only to realize that I was right in the first place." I said, remembering the way my little sister had pulled me into a Dillard's and made me try on almost all of their ball gowns until they made us leave.

"Really? Tell me about Avery." He said.

"Avery is the sweetest nine-year-old ever. She's way to caring for her own good, never one to pick a fight. She loves to braid my hair, and she loves the color blue. She wants me to be a model when I get older, but I always tell her that it'll never happen. I try hard to work and bring her home dinner, but when I don't, she never complains." I said.

"You miss her, don't you?" Helia said.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot. I swear, if anything happened to her when I got sucked into this world, I will make hurt whoever caused her pain. It will not be pretty."

"I can tell. But I don-" I cut Helia off.

"Look, here. Come on!" I said, pulling him into a store. The one thing I saw was a pure white tuxedo. I was about to go for it when he pulled me back.

"Sammy, all the specialists will be wearing their uniforms." Helia told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Helia. Then, lets head back. If I get three hours of prep time, the better" I said. Helia smiled at me. And I smiled back. This brother, sister thing might not be so bad.

* * *

Helia and the specialists had just boarded the ship that was supposed to be headed for Solaria. Helia could tell that Brandon the nervous. He had asked Timmy if he could stop at Alfea to pick up Sammy. They all agreed, although Riven was not so fond of having Helia's sister around.

"Hey Sam, you wait long?" Sky called as they landed. The other specialists looked at Sam in amazement. Helia had to give her props on her gown, and her hair. Sam went for the natural look, he could tell, but her hair was now wavy and parted to the side. A necklace around her neck held a pendant shaped to be a key.

"Nope, just got out actually" Sam replied, folding her hands in front of her.

"You clean up nice Sammy" Brandon said, high-fiving her. Helia could tell that there was an unspoken friendship between Sam and the guys. She was one of them now, most likely for putting the most annoying freshman in his place without breaking a sweat and threatening to hotwire Helia's bike. The guys no longer saw Sam as a girl.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Now, I wonder why you guys don't wear suits to this thing, but I decided to leave the matter be and enjoy myself." Sam said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, you don't have a date?" Timmy asked Sam.

"No. I'm flying solo, if you know what I mean." Sam replied, smiling and winking playfully at him. Timmy laughed.

"So when are we leaving? Shouldn't we be there sat so y'all can meet your dates?" Sam asked all the specialists. Helia guided Sam into the ship so they could all get to Solaria safely.

* * *

'_Okay, I'm on the most awesome ship in the history of ships. I am going to die._' I thought as we took off. I was really excited to sit inside the most awesome ship with all the specialists. Unfortunately, as we all sat down, the questioning began.

"Helia, when did Sam apply to Alfea?" Sky asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, actually." Helia answered.

"What room is she staying in?" Brandon questioned.

"_She_ will be rooming with your girlfriends." I said, annoyed that I was being talked about like I wasn't even in the room.

"But the girls don't have any extra rooms…" Timmy said from the driver's seat.

"Magic is wonderful, no?" I smiled happily. The guys seemed to be satisfied with my answer. I guess it was my turn to ask them my questions.

"So, how is the training coming?" I asked. Riven jumped in at that point. He told me about dragon riding, weaponry classes, physical combat training, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Man, I wish I could learn all that" I said, dreamily.

"I bet Sammy would take out more than half the class if she did" Brandon teased.

"Is she even a girl?" Riven asked rudely.

"No, I'm a male alien in disguise" I rolled my eyes while my voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Then how would Helia be your brother?" Sky laughed.

"Brainwashing, my dear Sky. Brainwashing" I replied. We all laughed as Timmy called something.

"We're entering Solaria…" He called. As we neared the ground, I could see the Winx club standing there on the ground. Ad we landed, the Hatch opened letting air blow through the cockpit. I pulled out my Ipod from my corset. It had pockets on the inside, so I wasn't technically using my bra for a pocket.

"Bloom!" Sky called out.

"I'm sorry Sky. I didn't want to leave things like that…" Bloom said, while hugging him.

'_Is that even part of the original dialogue? Screw it_' I thought as the guys were getting out and hugging their dates.

"Helia!" the second sweetest voice I have ever heard say. Sorry Flora, but Avery still holds first place in my heart.

"Hello my flower" Helia gushed. I rolled my eyes. No one was really paying attention, and I was starving, so I decided to move the love fest along.

"Well, not that this isn't beautiful and all, but I'm half-starved from kicking specialist but at running for my life. So, if someone could point me in the direction of the nearest food court, I would be really grateful" I said, walking up behind Helia.

I saw Flora's eyes flash at the sight of me, and I had the sudden urge to laugh. She was so _innocent_! As the song _Judas _by Lady Gaga rolled into my eardrums, I waved a happy wave and swayed slightly to the music.

"Sorry girls" Sky said "This is Helia's sister Sam, but we like to call her Sammy. She just enrolled in Alfea, so…" Sky was cut off by Flora.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sam. Is it okay if I call you Sammy?" Flora faltered.

"Heck yeah! I'm sorry if that was a little rude, but I did run a mile and one fourth today while dodging some serious fireballage. Long story short, Sammy is hungry…" I said, feigning fatigue. I heard Musa and Tecna laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Sammy. I'm Bloom, this is-" Bloom started, but I cut her off.

"Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla isn't here, and Stella is inside. Before you ask, I forced Riven, Timmy, and Helia to come along. You are welcome, and I am walking that way now" I said, following my nose to the entrance of the castle, leaving four speechless girls and five grinning guys in my wake. Now, where the hell is the snack table?

* * *

**Well... Sam is certainly enthusiastic don't you think? **

**TO ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWS!**

Daisy54154**- Thanks, i appreciate it...**

WinxFloraFan11**- I fell in love when i started writing it, so its all good.**

Mindblower1915**-Thanks dude, oh and sorry for using your A/N style. I find it to be very organized and i would like to use it from now on, if you don't mind...**

TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow**- takes serious skill dude, serious skill!**

**Please keep reading to your heart's content.**


	5. The Ball

As I walked in upon the castle, some guard stopped me and asked me for my invitation. I shrugged my solders and said I was here with my brother Helia. The guard took out his phone, and a hologram of the list popped up. He looked for Helia's name and clicked on it, instantly pulling up a picture of him.

"You look a lot like your brother, huh?" the guard said, looking at the picture and then at me.

"Yeah. We're about a year apart so…" I trailed off, looking inside behind him.

"Well, please enjoy yourself" the guard bowed to me "and please forgive my mistake, but your dress does provoke some questionable thoughts."

"I kinda expected that with the gothic Victorian look, but I really didn't car. And it's no problem, you were just doing your job" I smiled at him, catching him by surprise. He smiled back after a moment and let me pass. The ballroom was AMAZING. There were tables of food lined up against every wall.

"I. Am. In. HEAVEN!" I said to myself. I made a beeline towards the tables and started my table raid of beautiful food. Have you ever wondered what cartoon food tastes like, just because it looks better than real food?

Well, just so you know, it tastes awesome. The chicken was juicy and spiced to perfection, the fruits ripe with flavor, and the cakes-oh the cakes!- were probably made by the finest chef in both of our dimensions.

"Wow, my lady. You sure can eat" I heard a male voice say from behind me. I turned around, and there before me stood the King of Solaria himself.

"Yes sir. I adore food, and your selection today is very fine, I must add" I said in my most polite tone of voice.

"Ah, I see. Have you tried the traditional platter yet? I hope you will find it most exquisite" the king said.

"I already have sir, but it is a bit too mild for my tastes. I think that if a food is supposed to be spicy, it should burn the roof of your mouth off. But that's just me." I smiled at the king, making him laugh.

"YOU!" I heard a cry from somewhere behind the King. Out from the circle of people gathered, the biggest bitch in the history of the Winx stepped out in the most whorish dress I have ever seen to a party.

I decided to play innocent and widened my eyes while pointing to myself. Chimera walked strait up to me and got in my face.

"You dare show your face in my home, after what you said to me!" Chimera growled.

"My lady, I assure you that we have ever met before this" I put my hands up and took a step backwards.

"Chimera, what is the meaning of this!" The king asked, placing a hand on Chimera's shoulder.

"This girl met me on the streets the day of my shopping spree and called me horrid names!" Chimera pouted.

"Princess, I assure you that I was nowhere near a shopping area except today. My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam or Sammy." I bowed at the hips and stood. Chimera was turning red in the face.

"Of course it was YOU! She looked exactly like you!" Chimera yelled.

"I must ask, can you prove that your girl is me? Did you catch her name? Are her speech patterns like mine?" I asked, knowing that I had won the argument. The king looked at me, then at Chimera, then back at me, then at the guests that had already lined up to see our exchange.

"I am very sorry, Miss Samantha. Please enjoy the rest of the party, and all of the foods that you wish." The king bowed to me.

"Oh please your majesty, don't bow. It was only a mere misunderstanding. I'm sure the fine lady had a traumatic experience and I looked like her accuser. Please Miss, do be careful of who you choose to interrogate next" I winked knowingly at Chimera, who all but exploded into nasty hysterics.

_'Love you too'_ I thought as I exited that area of the ballroom. As I walked around the side of the ballroom, I spotted Stella in her perfectly pink dress.

"Princess, I wish you a happy coming out party" I bowed to Stella. She looked me up and down.

"Thank you. I have to ask, are you really the one who did that to Chimera?" Stella asked me skeptically, all the Winx girls in attendance standing behind her. I simply put a finger to my lips, smiled and winked. Stella smiled widely.

"It is very nice to meet you. I'm Sam." I said, holding out my hand… but then I remembered that Stella was royalty. I quickly withdrew my hand and bowed.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was there for a moment" I smiled at Stella. "Oh, and don't worry about not getting the dress that Chimera is wearing. Trust me, the one you have right now is much more appropriate and divine than that…_thing._" I said disgustedly. Stella stared at me in a shocked way. That's when I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"That's our Sammy for you! She knows almost everything" I heard Timmy say. The hand on my shoulder was Brandon's. Stella's eyes flared up. I did not want Stella's wrath on my ass, nor her staff to whoop me.

"Brandon, don't you want to go dance with you date" I said with an edge in my voice. Brandon blushed a little at my accusation and asked Stella to dance. I saw Stella turn her head na dmouth a quick '_thank you'_ to me. I nodded my head and turned to the other four specialists.

"Ahem. Dates. Now…" I trailed off. They all to my not so subtle hints and started to lead their girls to the dance floor, but Bloom and Sky held back.

"Don't you have a date Sammy?" Bloom asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I came for the food and the company actually. Go and enjoy yourselves, crazy kids" I shoed them away and decided to walk outside.

I walked out onto a gorgeous white marble porch. Standing before me was a forest full of luscious trees and beautiful flowers. I sat down in one of the chairs nearby. I let the sun soak into my pale skin and closed my eyes. Just until I heard a loud bang.

My eyes snapped open fast enough to see an almost blinding flash of light. I remembered that horrible flash of light. I ran into the forest, following the source of a musty, mystical smell. As I kept running, I entered a small clearing where I got a surprise.

In the middle of the clearing was a boy of about seventeen years, laying face down on the dirt. He tried to push himself off the ground, but I saw that he instantly put his hand to his head and laid back down. He steadied his breathing and was still.

"Nice faceplant to the dirt there" I said. The boy's head snapped up to look at me. He was instantly still.

* * *

**_ANDREW POV_**

This… this is too weird. I was just walking down my street in New York when I passed a small shop selling TVs. One of them was Showing a children's show when it combusted on me and I felt myself almost getting torn in half. The next thing I know, I'm falling and then I hit the ground… hard.

I tried to push myself up off the ground, but my head suddenly throbbed with a splitting headache. I instantly put my hand to my head and gently laid back down on the ground. I steadied my breathing in time to the throbbing in my head. That is, until I heard a voice.

"Nice faceplant to the dirt there" a girl said. My head snapped up and I saw a girl. I think it was a girl. It was definitely human. I lay still until my blurred vision cleared.

Her hair was the color of ebony, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were a stunning blue and she wore a silver key necklace around her slender neck. The girl wore an old timey dress that had more of a gothic feel to it, corset, ruffle and all.

"You okay bro? I don't need to call someone do I?" The girl glided over to me and knelt down in front of my eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, pushing the words out in spite of my headache. The girl threw her head back and laughed.

"I asked the same exact question at first!" she said between laughs. I started to get annoyed.

"Look, I just want to know where I am and why I'm here!" I said.

"Don't we all. Look, you're in a TV show. I'm also from the outside, just got here yesterday in fact. I'll tell you the rest later, but I think you might want to get some rest." The girl said. I noted that she had a Texas accent and I only nodded my head.

"Okay. We have to wait till the party's over, though." Her brows furrowed and she raised my head.

"Here" she said, sliding under me and resting my head in her lap "Just try not to move as much, and the headache will get better, I promise."

I only nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt myself roll over and clutch some of the soft fabric of this girl's dress. I heard a quiet snort and quiet laughter unsuccessfully being held back before I drifted off into sleep.

**_SAM POV_**

I was trying not to laugh when the boy rolled over and clutched the black satin of my skirt. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the sunlight again, but the moment was gone. Instead, my mind drifted to the prophecy. I had to bet that this guy was Avery's prince. I felt a little twinge of jealousy. The guy was handsome.

He wore dark blue jeans, Nike running shoes, and a black ACDC shirt. He had a muscular build and an extremely gorgeous face. I couldn't resist running a hand through his soft blonde hair. Then I realized I was treating him just like I would treat Avery if she were laying her head in my lap.

"Avery…" I whispered, sorrow edging into my voice. That's when the rain started. I didn't mind really. I didn't realize how long I had been sitting there with the boy resting in my lap.

"SAMMY!" I heard Helia call out. That was when five guys trampled into the clearing, I waved and put a finger to my lips. Helia looked down at the boy in my lap and instantly went protective big brother on me.

"Sam…" he said. I held up both of my wet hands.

"You do know who he is right. Prince… Princess… GUARDIAN…" I said, trying to hint at him without cluing in the other guys. Realization snapped in his eyes.

"I see. Should we call Faragonda? Or Griffin?" Helia asked me.

"Faragonda, because she kicks ass like nobody's business" I smiled as the other four guys looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"There is a guy…in your lap" Timmy said.

"Oh him? He fell out of the sky and I'm just watching over him till he wakes up and gets the hell away from me. As for you, you're soaking wet. Care to explain?" I said. That is, until the guy started waking up.


	6. Fairies and Whatnot

When I opened my eyes, the girl was still there, my head was still in my lap, and I was still clutching her skirt. Oh, and there was about five guys glaring in my direction. Great, right? No, not great. Not great at all.

"Morning" The girl said.

"What the hell?" I said. I pushed myself up, feeling the cool rain trickle down my skin. As I did, my head started throbbing again, and I instantly stilled.

"Helia, what's going on…" one of the guy with purple-ish hair growled.

"We shall discuss this later. With Sam and Saladin and Faragonda and Griffin and this… boy present" the guy with a perfect ponytail said with an edge in his voice.

"Yo, we're right here" the girl said under her breath. The girl stood and brushed off the front of her soaking dress. Her hair was wet and somewhat plastered to her skin. To me, she looked beautiful… but I was sure the five guys present would have pounded my face in if I said anything.

"Dude, can you walk. We need to get back to the ship before palace guards find us and throw our asses in jail for dodging arrest" the girl pulled up on my arm and supported my weight.

"The guy just has a headache, you don't have to do that much Sam" a blonde guy looked distastefully at me.

"You, my dear Sky, have never had this type of headache before. This killer thing is born from being sucked into another dimension from a TV. It hurts like hell, and trust me when I say the boy needs help walking. I didn't have help when I got here so I just laid on the ground for about four hours before it got good enough for me to walk." The girl, Sam I guess, said.

"I'll pull the ship into the clearing" a guy with red glasses said, walking into the underbrush.

"What's your name" the brunette one asked me. His huge green sword is pretty intimidating.

"George Clooney. You?" I said sarcastically.

"If you're George Clooney, I'm Audrey Hepburn. Now, seriously this time, what's your name" Sam asked me.

"Andrew." I replied. That's when a huge ship levitated itself into the clearing. My eyes widened as Sam helped me onto the ship.

* * *

"SAM!" Faragonda yelled at me. I snapped to attention. I was sitting in my room with my hair dripping wet.

"What was running through your mind when you saw Andrew? Didn't you think that putting his head in your lap would raise some questions?" She ranted.

"Not really. He was in the same pain I went through. I had to do something. It feels better if you know someone is there to help" I said defensively. Faragonda looked at me for a moment and her gaze softened, probably realizing that I was right.

"Well, he's in the infirmary right now. All of the specialists are downstairs waiting on an explanation, and they won't leave until they get one."

"Shit, really?"

"YOUNG LADY!"

"Right, right, I forgot. Sorry. Look, I'll explain everything."

"Just, be gentle with their fragile minds, they're boys after all."

"Right, gotcha"

I hopped off my bed and walked downstairs. I passed the kitchens, realizing that I was hungry again. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into my big brother. We eyed each other, and then smiled at the same time.

"How crazy are they?" I asked.

"Not really crazy. Just a little confused." Helia sighed.

"I'll take care of it" I said, pushing past him and through double doors to the sitting area that held five angry dudes, one badass witch, and kickass grandpa.

"So, here's the story" I started. "I am an alien life form, and have brainwashed Saladin, Griffin, Faragonda, and Helia just for the hell of it."

"Sam…" Sky said with an edge.

"Fine, don't believe me. But, don't say I didn't warn you when you're the one we conduct experiments on next" I said.

"The truth Sammy." Brandon looked me in the eye.

"Okay okay. You want the truth, here's the truth." I said, telling them everything, I told them about my little sister, being magically sucked into an alleyway, the prophecy(or what all I knew of it), and then about seeing Andrew for the first time.

"So Sammy is really Helia's sister." Timmy said.

"Just a little eccentric" I supplied.

"Well, at least we know you're not an alien" Brandon joked. We all laughed.

"I have already informed Andrew on his…predicaments. He will be attending Red Fountain for now." Saladin informed us.

"So they get to beat the crap outta him?" I asked. Saladin reluctantly nodded his head.

"Can I get some of the action?" I asked, wondering what weapon that could go head to head with the Prince of Persuasion.

"Not until you're able to transform, young lady" Faragonda said from the doorway.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"No, and I have just the way to push you into transforming. This way please" Faragonda grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the door before I could say goodbye to the specialists.

* * *

"You have to be fudging kidding" I muttered.

The course in front of me scared the absolute crap outta me. There were swinging metal bars with spikes, flame throwers, poison darts, and I'm pretty sure there were trap doors with spikes in it like you see in old movies.

"Samantha, run." Faragonda said.

"No way in HELL!" I yelled.

"Fine then, don't save your sister" Faragonda waved her hand. That's when I spotted something that tore my heart out. Avery was there sitting in the middle of the course, crying her eyes out and calling my name.

"AVERY!" I yelled. I ran head first into the death maze, trying to reach her. Out of nowhere, a metal pole hit me in the stomach. I pulled myself over it and kept running. Not a minute later, my feet barely escape an encounter with a blowtorch. I fell to the ground. I kept my eyes on Avery the entire time, not registering anything else into my mind except pain.

"Shit" I whispered when my arm was struck by a dart. I pulled it out and kept running towards my little sister, only thinking of grabbing my sister and getting her the hell away from the maze. My legs started to feel like led, and another metal bar hit my thigh, then my back, forcing me to the ground. I tried to push myself up and get my ass back into action, but my arms wouldn't move. The poison was taking affect.

"No way in hell am I letting anything touch Avery" I muttered, feeling warmth spread through my body. Light flashed in my eyes and I could instantly move again. I felt nothing beneath my feet, and I heard the quiet buzz of wings over the noise of the death maze.

"No. Freaking. Way" I said, looking down at myself. I had on a tight black tank top, a miniskirt that was green and black camouflage, black combat boots that laced up to the middle of my shins and looked kick ass. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail and my wings were a light green with black tips.

"Hold on Avery" I yelled. I flew down into the maze, dodging everything. Until the maze disappeared, leaving a gigantic monster in its place. Right behind Avery. I mean, RIGHT behind Avery.

"Get away from her!" I shouted, feeling something form in my right hand. I looked down and saw a huge rifle in my grasp.

"Now we're talking!" I said, raising the gun and shooting the beast's heart. The ugly thing fell back and clutched its heart. It corroded away into dust. I ran to my little sister, bringing her into my arms.

"Avery, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough" I said clutching her to my chest.

"Sam, let go. She's not real." I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"What do you mean, she's not real?" I asked, standing up. Before my eyes, Avery's image crumbled.

"Sam" I heard the same person say. They seemed so far away, I hardly registered the fact that they were saying my name, let alone that I didn't really care.

"SAM!" they yelled. I turned, finding Faragonda at my side. She looked worriedly at me.

"Get away from me please" I asked. I was practically begging her to step away. I felt ready to shoot her with a pistol.

"I'm taking a walk" I said, storming out of the simulating room.

* * *

I watched as the guardian stormed away from the old lady.

"What the hell were you people thinking? You used her SISTER as bait!" I said. My hair fell into my eyes. I myself almost wanted to jump into the death maze to stop Sam from hurting herself and rescuing the little girl in the middle.

"It was the quickest way to get her to transform. She can save her sister faster now." Faragonda said, walking into the observation center.

"Just remind me to never make Sammy angry." Timmy said. I learned all their names when I got the full story in the infirmary.

"The fairy of weapons, huh? Do you think she would be happier at Red Fountain, rather than Alfea?" Griffin asked, rubbing her chin.

"No, she must stay here and learn to control her powers." Faragonda said, although worry was edging its way into her eyes.

"Well, someone needs to go talk to her" I said.

"Dude, do you want to get shot?" Riven said.

"You'd be committing suicide, man" Brandon said.

"Whatever. I'll go and try not to get killed" I said. As I walked out, I saw something that caught my eye. A small glimmer wound away around the corner. It flew strait at me and banged into my chest. Just as it did, the light opened up to reveal a small fairy.

"OHHHH, I'm incredibly sorry." The pixie said. It flew left, then right, then stopped to look at me.

"Uh, you wouldn't have happened to see a Samantha Brians anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go talk to her. Wanna come with?" I asked. The pixie nodded it's head and we both walked out on the search to find the fairy of weapons.

* * *

**Yes, i finally managed to come up with a way for Sam to transform. Point for me! Anywho, i hope Sam doesn't pull any guns on Andrew, but we'll see won't we?**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviews, and i will address them in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review to your heart's content.**


	7. Comfort

We found Sam sitting on the steps at the front of Alfea, and she didn't look happy at all. That didn't stop the little pixie from running, or should I say flying over to her and crying out her name. Sam's head snapped up and looked at both of us in surprise.

"Hey" I said, walking over to her.

"Hey Andrew, how you feeling?" she asked me.

"Probably not as shitty as you. I'm sorry about them" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay" Sam said.

"What?" I said in astonishment. They use her little sister to get her to transform, and she says it's okay?

"They only did that to catch me up for the school year. The sooner I transformed, the sooner I can find the real Avery." Sam looked off into the distance. A faraway look seemed to glitter in her eyes. She quickly covered up the look with a smiled, but I could tell she missed the little princess very much.

"You will. Jeez, you're the guardian. How can you not find her" I said, trying to cheer her up. She laughed. I liked to hear her laugh.

"Oh, and you're the prince. Why don't you go storming in on a white steed and sweep Avery off her feet, hhrrm?" Sam wiggled her eyebrows at me. I grinned. I wouldn't do that to Avery. Seriously, I'm not a pedophile you guys.

"Sam…" we hears a voice say. We both turned and saw Faragonda standing there. "you might want to listen to the nice little pixie"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. What did you need from me" Sam turned to the pixie and smiled. The pixie smiled back and looked up at her with big starlit eyes.

"It's my honor to be in your presence, mighty guardian of the prophecy. Please…" the pixie stopped and stared at Sam. Sam stared back.

"You're so pretty!" the fairy squealed.

"Oh my god you are adorable!" Sam laughed.

"My name's Light. I'm the pixie of peace." Light introduced herself, bowing.

"I'm Sam, fairy of total kickass. You can call me Sammy"

"Weapons" I said while coughing.

"Go die in a hole Andrew" Sam said.

"What if I don't wanna?" I asked, teasing her.

"I pull out an AK47 and shoot your ass." Sam warned.

"SAMANTHA!" Faragona yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Bad language, we got it." Sam said, putting her hands up. "By the way, keep Brandon out of the courtyard and that library today, the Winx will need them"

"Okay. I don't really know what you mean, but you're never wrong. I'll send the boys home then. Andrew, that means you too." Faragonda motioned to me and I stood up.

"See you around, Sammy" I said. Sam got up and nodded to me.

"Well, I might as well see what the Winx are up to. Be back later Ms. F" Sam said, walking into the building.

"She's something else." Faragonda said.

"No kidding" I agreed.

* * *

**Yes, i see that this chapter was short, but i just wanted to get it out of the way. There will be plenty of updates this break, so don't get your panties in a twist. **

**To my favorite people (reviewers)**

**I just don't feel like addressing reviews, If i get flamed, or if a review really needs to be addressed because its the most awesome thing I've seen in a while, i'll address it. Now, my dear minions, READ TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT MOTHER DUCKERS!**


End file.
